The Tour
by PotterPrincess95
Summary: A Jonas Brother fic, but is told in the eyes of mostly Ocs Pov and Joe Jonas, may change... NxM JxOC KxJ Jordan Hinson is also included, first story so be nice, summary sux, much btter story. Rated M for Lemons!; I DONT OWN ANYONE IN MY STORY EXCEPT ALEX!
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of Alexandra Potter: The Tour**

**Chapter One**

**The Tour Tantrum**

"Ok" Robbie Rays voice called "I have brought you all hear together to talk to you about the next six month tour, the world tour will be in a couple of years time, also merged I know it's a bit sudden, but your managers came together the other night and we all agreed to merge you into one big tour"

Hi, I'm Alexandra Potter, world class figure skater, second in the world I might add and a famous singer; I also do a lot of acting in big movies such as "Harry Potter", and "The Chronicles of Narnia". So my life right now was pretty much perfect, I had everything, money, looks, fans, and sports. I was going on a big tour all over America and now I find out I have to merge my tour with the Jonas Brothers, come on the only reason they are famous is because they're cute. At least Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and Jordan Hinson were also doing this tour with me.

"You're kidding" I said flicking my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"It will be fun" said Miley hugging me.

"I guess" I said

"Ok, might as well agree" said Jordan

"Fun" said Joe rolling his eyes

"Its cool" said Nick

"Mhmm…" said Kevin, his eyes were already checking Jordan out, but they looked like a perfect couple.

"We are all expecting you to be here bright and early tomorrow moring" said Robbie Ray "That includes you to Alex"

"Ok, hey it's for charity so I'm will to do it" I smiled Innocently, Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you're dismissed" said Robbie

We all walk out, both genders in their own conversations.

**Girls Dressing Room**

"OMG" said Miley as she did her nails "I can't believe that we get to share the six moth tour and then the world tour with the cutest guys, like in the world!"

Typical Miley she had a crush on Nick Jonas ever since she met him, and mind you that is a long time, were talking about, four maybe five years.

"Yer, I shot gun Kevin" said Jordan as she brushed her hair into a side pony tail.

"I heard that Joe likes me" I said "Ever since the Harry Potter premier, can you two please find out if its true, please I'll be your best friend"

"You already are my best friend!" said Miley

"Yer sure" said Jordan

**Boys Dressing Room (Joe's POV)**

"God, I'm happy about the tours being merged" said Nick "Miley totally likes me I'm gunna ask her out once the tour is under way"

"Dude, she ain't as hot as Jordan, only I don't know if she likes me, could you find out Joe?" said Kevin

"Sure, but I'm totally digging Alex, she's hot and shes also going to be our opening act most of the time so I have to ask her out" I said

Alexandra Potter was gorgeous, her long curly blonde hair, her sexy body and when I looked in her eyes I thought I was going to stay like that for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Finally on the Road**

I woke up in the morning in an extremely bad mood, I didn't know why, but that was my mood usually in the moring before my coffee and warm shower. I just laid on my bed stareing at the ceiling when I finally decided to get up. I went into my bathroom and had a nice warm shower, the shower put me in a better mood but I wasn't a hundred percent. I put on a blue check shirt and three quarter jeans and a pair of blue Mary Janes. It was cold this morning so I put on a white scarf. Once I was done with my make up which wasn't much, just the normal black eye liner and mascara with light red lip gloss since I wasn't seeing anyone special today because all we were doing today was going to be sitting on the tour bus, trying not to bore ourselves to death. I rolled my luggage into my brand new early birthday present hot red Ferrari with black décor. I turned on the radio as my new hit single came on, I sang along with it, I don't know what inspired me to write the so "Walk Away" but my fans loved it so I didn't care.

"You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away"

When the song finished I was finally at the studio, and I also saw the tour bus and Miley loading her things onto it. Once I parked I pulled my luggage out of the boot and started to heave it along towards the tour bus. I left a message to my father so he will get Bob, our butler to bring my car back to the house. I felt some one tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around. It was Joe Jonas.

"Need some help?" he asked

"I wouldn't mind it actually" I replied as I smiled "I appreciate it"

"No problems, who makes a pretty lady like yourself, carry such heavy luggage" he replied

I just blushed and looked down.

"God, what are you carrying it here, bricks?" he asked

"That's it, I'm repaving my front lawn" I said, Joe just laughed

Finally we got to the tour bus.

"Thanks again" I said as I kissed him on the cheek, I saw him blush.

"Hey!" said Miley as she hugged me "I've chosen my bunk, theres only the middle or top left so I suggest that you choose before Jordan gets here"

"Thanks for the advice, I'll go with the middle one" I replied

"I saw you talking to Joe, it looks like you two are bringing some heat on! Meow…" teased Miley

"Well he is cute, I'll ask him out if you find out if he likes me back" I said

"And we've got a winner, DEAL!" she said

Jordan walked behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Jordan asked

"Hmmm I don't know, the cookie monster" I joked

"No it's you've super sexy friend Jordan Hinson!" she said

"And your modest to" I said

"I shot gun the top bunk" she said

"Lucky since that's the only one left" said Miley

"Ok people, Boston first in a couple of days" said Robbie Ray; I'll meet you there at about midday. It will be January the 5th. Now I've got the programme here the first performance is the Miley Cyrus and Alexandra Potter, the opening act is the Joe Bros, next night will be Jordan Hinson, Opening act Miles, next night the Jonas Brothers, opening act Alex, next night Hannah Montana, opening Alex, next night Alexandra Potter opening Jordan. Got that? And Alex and Miles try to figure out what you'll be wearing, ok, sorry got to jet, cyas" He all gave us a hug each as we waved good bye.

"So" said the bus driver "Hello I'm Norm and I'll promise to drive you'se all safely as long as you behave, the toilets are right at the back so are the bathrooms, don't worry theres plumbing, next are the beds male, beds female, wardrobes, music room and other smozle like that. Ok?" we all agreed "So are we ready?" we all said yes. "So of we go" he said as he smiled.

We were all sitting in the lounge of the bus all preoccupied in our own business.

"OMG" said Miley "Alex we have to figure out what we are wearing, so Jordan will help us with the choices, so will the guys"

"Have you even asked them if they want to help?" I asked

Miley turned around to face the guys with a puppy dog face.

"Fine" said Joe

"Ok" said Kevin

"Pleasure" said Nick as he smiled at Miles; they were so going to end up boy and girl friend.

"But first lets search the dress dictionary on the computer and see whats hot and whats not, we won't bother with the others only the favourites, and then pick out the top three sets since were performing together" said Miley

"Fine, only the favourites since those are the ones we have in stock" I said as I turned on my pink "Apple Mac".

"Yes!" said Miley as she sat down next to me, viewing the laptop.

"Ok the lime green, what do you think" I asked Miley

"Hmmm, it's hot but not for the main act, use it when your doing the opening act" she replied

"Yer, your right" I said "Ok next the silk orange"

"Yes it'll be one of the top six" said Miley "It's cute"

"Ditto, and a bargain to 2000$ at "Vouge Shim" total keeper" I said "Next is the pink"

"No another opening act one" she said

"Fine, next is the blue ball gown" I said

"To fancy, keeper for the after balls" Miley said

"Orange Ball gown, my favourite" I said

"Yes! A keeper" said Miley

"Next is the sparkly blue, hate the model though!" I said

"Who is it?" asked Jordan

"Little miss "I'm so good because I'm dating Joe Jonas" what ever, I don't care that she was dating Joe I just cared because she shoved it in everyone else's face" I said

"Hey Joe why did you break up with her" Miley asked

"She was a superficial little bitch" he replied

"Ouch" I said "But back to the dresses, is it a keeper Miles?"

"Yup, it will look so much better on us though!" said Miley

"The green? It's so hot!" I said

"Yer, double it with the Orange, super cute!" said Miley

"Ok that's it since we didn't find cute couples, it going to be the green and the orange ok? Then the change will be the pink and the orange" I said

"Yer, for the puffy dresses you'll have the green one and I'll go with the orange and the for the change you'll have the orange and I'll have the pink" said Miley

"Ok" I replied

"Lets cat walk it, Joe, Nick, Kevin and Jordan, don't move a muscle!" said Miley

**Joe's POV**

"They sure take their time" said Kevin

"OMG! Boys are so clueless of course they take their time their girls! and when they say their going to cat walk their going to cat walk in meaning make up hair and everything!" said Jordan

"Ok were ready" said Miley "First are the puffy dresses since they are the ones we will have on stage first"

"Ok!" shouted Jordan "Come on!"

When Alex and Miley walked in our mouths dropped, they both looked beautiful. Miley had an orange silk dress on that was made up of a super tight well fitting peach top with silver threads going through it, the bottom was very puffy, Slights darker peach with a silver rose to the right side. Miley's hair was done up in a messy bun with a silver clip, and her make up emphasised her brown eyes; she also wore a silver necklace with a rose on it. Alex on the other hand was drop dead gorgeous. She to had a puffy dress but hers was a deep green. It was also tight at the top with millions of little diamonds and the bottom was really puffy and it was joined together with little diamonds. Her hair was also in a messy bun with a diamond clip and her make up was also emphasising her emerald eyes. Man I needed to ask her out, when she went to change into her next dress I'd ask Jordan, it sounded like a plan.

"What do you think" asked Alex

"They are soooooooo cute!" said Jordan

"I know" said Miley which made Nick smile; they were meant for each other, they are such a cute couple.

"They are gorgeous" said Nick

"They are beautiful and I'm not only talking about the dresses" I said, Alexandra smiled at me.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" I answered

"They are going to be a hit!" said Kevin but he was still stareing at Jordan, honestly they should just get a room.

"Ok next dress!" said Jordan

Here was my chance, Miley and Alex walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Jordan?" I started

"Hmmm..." she said when she broke eye contact with Kevin.

"Don't laugh when I tell you this…" I began

"I promise" she said

"I kinda like Alex and I want to know if she likes me back before I make an idiot of myself if she doesn't say yes when I ask her out after the first concert" I said, I felt myself turning red.

"I don't need to ask, she totally likes you only she has enough mind, to not make it the most obvious thing in the world" she said, I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Absolutely!" she said "I know Alex to well, and she did admit it so"

"Great!" I said

"And is it true that Miley likes me?" asked Nick

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jordan "She's liked you since like forever!"

"Ok were ready" called Alex

"Come on out!" shouted back Jordan

Once again our mouths dropped hoe can Alex and Miley look so sexy with out even trying. Alex had a super hot orange dress really short with a tight top with a bow to the left and layers of orange silk for the bottom. Her hair was out with an orange head band and she had silver Mary Janes. Miley had a slightly longer dress than Alex, it was a brilliant pink, and I could see that Nick couldn't keep his eyes of her; she also had her hair out with a black head band and black pumps.

"Well how do we look?" asked Miley

"Beautiful" said Nick

"Wow" said Kevin

"Amazing" I said absent minded, Alex had quite a short dress that didn't leave much for the imagination, and her legs made me think dirty… STOP IT JOE! I can't think of her like that! Or can I….

"Ok Alex, it's your turn to show of the dress that you're going to be wearing for the Jonas Brother show" said Miley

"Ok" she said as she smiled and went into the dressing room.

"Hey Miles, Alex was right Joe does like her" she said, I just blushed.

"AWww, that's so cute, you two make the cutest couple" she said "But Jordan do you think I should tell them about the thing"

"Better of, at least he'll know why she is scared of guys" said Jordan, I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was sure I'd find out.

"Ok, you three have to promise that you won't tell Alex we told you this" said Miley

"I promise" said Kevin

"I also promise" said Nick

"Cross my heart and hope to die" I said

"Ok" said Miley "When Alex was fifteen she had a mega loyal boyfriend, his name was Cameron Baits, on her sixteenth birthday she found out that she was accepted for the American woman's figure skating team, and she held a big party"

"Alex was having a great time when then she was offered a drink by none other than the young Zac Efron" continued Jordan "They were good friends but Alex didn't realise the drink was spiced"

"In the end Zac dragged her to a room and tried to rape her" said Miley "but Cameron found out about it and he was in the nick of time"

"When Cameron found her Zac had her on the floor of the supply cupboard, she was naked and unconscious" said Jordan

"Is...Is ...well Alex a virgin?" I asked

"Yer she is as I said Cameron was in the nick of time, Zac was just at her entrance" said Miley "That's why if you do ask her out please let her control the speed of your relationship"

"Sure thing, if that's the case… of course" I said, so that's whats behind those pooling green eyes, a whole puddle of sadness…

"Wow how sad" said Kevin

"I never knew that Zac Efron was so evil" said Nick

"Ok I'm ready!" shouted Alex

"Come on out!" shouted back Miley

Alex came out is such a hot dress, it was an emerald green that matched her eyes and it had layers of black fish net underneath. It had a black bow around her middle with a matching black belt. The top and bottom had lace and there was patterned fish net on top bottom and top of the dress, to finish it of the dress there were small diamonds all over the top part.

"Like it?" She asked

"It's beautiful!" I replied

"Thanks" she said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Before the Concert (Alex's POV)**

I woke up in the five star hotel suite. Next to my laid asleep was Joe. No I didn't sleep with him. The other night we decided since we had to share a three bed suite we would sleep in pairs, we didn't know what Robbie Ray was thinking when he booked it for us. We firstly thought that Miley and I would share a bed, then Kevin and Jordan both said they were comfortable to share a bed, and then Nick and Joe would share, but both of them started complaining that they felt gay, so we ended up seeping in pairs. It was a bit awkward at first since the beds were only a king single but it was ok. I never blushed so much in my life since we all sat in bed while watching TV.

Once I was fully awake I tried to slowly squirm myself out, without waking Joe, but I accidently woke him.

"Oh, hey morning, I'm sorry that I woke you" I said apologetically

"It's ok" he replied

I looked around, Miley and Nick were sleeping so adorably, they were in a bear hug, and it was so cute. Joe saw me looking at them.

"Awww… they look so cute together… "I said

"Yer they do look pretty sweet" he replied

"Let's first go wash and shit, and then wake them up so we can spend our time in the bathroom, breakfast ends at eleven so we have plenty of time" I said

"Oh Alex, after the concert today were going back to the hotel right" asked Joe

"Yer…" I said, I didn't know where it was going.

"Would you want to go to the hotel restaurant around eight since the concert finishes around seven thirty?" he asked

"Like a date?" I asked back and raised my eye brow.

"We'll yer…" Joe said and blushed.

"I'd love to" I said as I smiled, thank god I didn't need to hide the fact that I was totally head over heels in love with him. "Anyways better get to the bathroom before the others wake up"

"Yer, you do that" said Joe absent minded.

I finished my shower and got myself dressed, it was a warm day in Boston so I threw on my red and black bikini, and I knew Miley to well to know that we would go for a swim in the hotel. Over my 'kini I wore a plain red singlet top and a black skirt with black Mary Janes and knee high white socks. I didn't over do the jewellery, just a silver charm necklace I got from my previous boyfriend Cameron Baits, its white gold, so it must have cost him a fortune, but now that hes second in the world for tennis, after Rodger Federa, so hes pretty rich. I also threw on a white cardigan, cashmere, nice and soft. Make up was just the usual.

When I finally got out of the bathroom, Joe was just reading a random gossip magazine that Miley left lying around.

"Wow this is pretty interesting" said Joe; I just rolled my eyes "*implies coughing* The Jonas Brothers are the hottest band alive, Kevin is said to be the cute "romantic" one, Nick is the cute "sensitive" one and their lead singer, Joe is the cute "funny" one, this sure helps to inflate my ego"

"As if your ego isn't inflated enough" I said

"Thank You makes me feel loads better" he said

"Pleasure" I replied "anyways time to wake up the rest, you can do Kevin and Jordan, I'll wake up Miles and Nick"

"Kkz" said Joe

"Wake up Miles, hurry up" I said as I shook Miley gently

"Yay!" Miley shouted as she practically jumped out of bed "Todays the first concert, and you know Alex ho I get hyped out about the "Miley Cyrus and Alex Potter concert", ooff, its warm so we will go for a swim in the private pool on the sun roof after breakfast so everyone just bring a towel at swimmers, hey Alex which one to u have?"

"The black and red, stripped, string 'kini" I answered

Due to Miley's commotion everyone was wide awake and they all started to make their way to the shower.

After about half an hour we were ready to make our way to breakfast, but my phone rung. I looked at who was calling, it was Zac Efron.

"FUCK it's him!" I screamed as I threw my phone across the room to Miley.

"Who?" asked Miley

"Hhmm… I don't know, whos the only person that can make me act in such a manner?" I asked

"Zac?" asked Jordan

"Of course it's ZAC!" I screamed, what the devil did he want from me?

"You have to pick it up and tell him to fuck of" suggested Nick

"Might as well, I'll put him on loud speaker but everyone shut up!" I warned "Hello? Alex speaking" I said

"Hello sexy, meow…" said Zac

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I said

"Oh nothing much, just mentioning that me and my super hot girlfriend, Taylor Swift will be at the concert tonight" he said

"And you actually think I care… Vanessa was right, you have become dumber, and no wonder she dumped you" I snapped back

"Oh and forgot to mention once I slip you another drink, me, Taylor and you can have a nice little threesome" he said, I thought I was going to gag.

"Hmmm, I don't know I might have mentioned it before but... GET A LIFE" I said "And there isn't going to be an after party, well there isn't for you but not for me, and thanks for ruining my life!" I snapped the phone shut. "God hes an ass! Anyways come on break fast".

"Hey Alex, why aren't you going to the after party?" asked Kevin when we all got into the elevator.

"Got plans" I said

"What type?" said Miley as she raised an eye brow and nudged me.

"Going out" I said

"With who?" she asked

"Joe…" I said it barely more than a whisper.

"Can't hear you" said Miley, God she knew how to get on someones nerves.

"I'm going out with Joe Jonas, ok?" I said and momentarily blushed.

"Ohhhh…. Our little Alex is finally growing up" teased Jordan

"Funno… a little birdie told me that someone had a major pashing session with Kevin last night…" I mocked.

"Whateve" said Jordan as she glared at Kevin

When we walked through the lift door we had the paparazzo's greeting us, God they are annoying but the trick is that you're nice to them, they will be a bit let than there normal evil to you.

We were greeted with a flash of light.

"Can we get a shot of you six for "Girlfriend" magazine" shouted one paparazzi.

"Then will you stop annoying us?" shouted back Miley

"It's our job!" he shouted back as we posed together.

Once the photos were done we finally got to breakfast. As we sat down to breakfast we were greeted by a whole bundle of fan girls. We tried to ignore them gut I ended up shouting at them.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer"

"Oh Alex, you're so cute when your jealous" said Joe

"I'm not jealous!" I said

"Its ok, I booked a private booth tonight so you won't be unhappy" he replied

"Thanks" I said

Finally when we finished breakfast, we went to the pool on the top landing and because we were famous those giggling annoying fan girls couldn't follow us.

"Wow! Pretty cool!" said Jordan

"This is such a mad pool!" said Kevin

"Ok, time to strip and swim" said Miley

It was a bit awkward striping in front of each other but the quicker we did it the quicker we got to swim.

"Mad, a diving board!" I said "Hey Jordan, lets have the competition who can do the biggest dive without a splash, you can go first…" I dared

"Bring it, no one gets into the water yet, you're all judges" said Jordan as she started climbing the twenty meter diving board.

"What are they doing?" asked Nick, eyeing Miley.

"Oh, it's this thing that Jordan and Alex do every time they go to a pool with a diving board, its who can do the best dive, aka with the most amount of tricks included with out making a bit splash" replied Miley

"Oh, ok" said Nick

"I personally think Alex is going to win, again, but don't tell Jordan that will you?" said Miley

"Of course not, and Miley?" asked Nick

"Mmmm?... " she said as she focused her big brown eyes on Nick

"I know for a fact that Kev and Jordan are going to the after party together so will you want to go with me to catch a movie tonight before we leave tomorrow morning?" asked Nick

"Yer sure" said Miley as she smiled at him.

"Ok go Jordan!" shouted Alex

Jordan stood at the end of the diving board facing us, she put her hands together in front on her and jumped, she glided about a meter and did three flips and one backwards summersault, diving in the dolphin position, it was a nice act I might add but the splash was medium because she end up falling in the water whole chest first.

"Bring it on!" she said when she climbed out of the pool

"Ok, this is how you score" I said "out of five for the tricks and then out of five for the splash, five being no splash and zero being, something about the size of a tidal wave, Joe you first, both scores individually and then the final score"

"Um ok… for the tricks a three, the backwards summersault was cool and the splash was medium so a two, so five all together" said Joe

"Yer, I guess that's reasonable" said Jordan "I landed too flatly, Nick your next"

"Ok ummm…. Tricks was a three, the triple was hot stuff and for splash also a three, mediumish wave" said Nick

"Ok, Kevin" said Jordan with puppy dog eyes.

"Trick were hot, just like you, a four, and splash was also a four" said Kevin

"Thanks that's so sweet, you'll get a reward for that tonight" said Jordan as she winked at him "Miles don't compare me to Alex please."

"Ok I'll be nice, three for tricks and two for splash" said Miley

"Ok fine, Alex lets see you top that!" said Jordan

"Come on, anyone can top twenty four over forty, well anyone who learnt how to do it properly" I said, Jordan poked her tongue out at me, I climbed the diving board.

"Sheesh, and Alex says my ego is inflated" said Joe

"Yer, but you should see her do it, shes amazing" said Miley

"The only reason she can do it because she learnt how to do it in "Stick it" a gym movie." Said Jordan, slightly pissed of.

"Yer, but she learnt how to do it on land! Remember when she first dared you and she ended up with a split head and a concussion" said Miley

"Ready!" I shouted down below, I turned my back to everyone and took two steps forward on the board, than I did two backward flips, landing perfectly on the edge of the board then jumped once again backwards into three backward flips and then changer direction in the middle if them into four forward flips landing fingers first in the water, with a small movement in the water.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so" said Miley to Joe. "Ok Nick first"

"WOW! Five out of five for tricks and for out of five for splash, you're awesome!" said Nick, I just smiled.

"Joe, your turn" said Miley

"Four out of five for tricks and four out of five for splash, that was sick" said Joe

"Kevin" said Miley

"Three out of five for tricks and three out of five for splash" said Kevin

"No hard feelings, I know that you and Jordan are an item so I guess you want her to win"I said

"Thanks for understanding Alex" he replied

"And I also give a four out of five for tricks, and five out of five for splash, the water barley moved!" said Miley

"OOhh Jordan thirty two! SNAP!" I teased

"Yer well, you may be better than me in this" she said smiling.

"You've really good since you've hadn't had any pro training" I said

"Thanks" said Jordan as she hugged me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Concert (Alex's POV)**

Finally we got to "The Palladium"; at least we walked in the back entrance, so we didn't have to get squished by unruly fans. Fame is pretty cool but it comes at a price, crazy fans that want to get autographs and touch you, trust me its most uncomfortable. That's why I feel sorry for the Jo Bros, mainly because they have "girl" fans which are twice as bad as being a girl and having both male and female fans. The other annoying thing is that if you want to have a real and quite relationship with a person, think again, paparazzo are everywhere.

"Ok we've got an hour, hey bros what song are you performing?" Miley asked

"S.O.S first then Look Me in the Eyes, Love Bug and finally Burning Up when you two are doing the cross over change" answered Kevin.

"Ok Miles, we need to change and do hair and makeup, I don't want to rush it while the Jonas Bothers are performing" I said "See you in about forty five minutes, well that's me at least, sorry Nick I don't know about Miley" I winked as I walked into the change rooms with Miley behind me.

**Dressing Rooms (Miley's POV)**

"God, Hes HOT!" I said as I looked at Alexandra

"Who?" she looked confused

"Nick DUH! And he asked me out, tonight were going out to a movie" I replied as I started to strip, and so did she.

"That's cute!" Alex replied "he will so end up your boyfriend!"

"I know" I said "Hey Alex what do think Jordan meant "I give you a reward for that" I think I get it, but it's so early!"

"MMmmm… you know Jordan, shes changed but when she thinks shes found Mr. Right, she'll go for it, that's what she told me, and I think for some reason we all found out perfect Mr. Right. I mean look at it Jordan Hinson and Kevin Jonas, both very sexually active, honestly it's like they think with one brain, but both virgins for now. You and Nick, you two look so cute together and I know that you understand each other more than just to sleep with one another when the time is right, and Joe and I on the other hand are "The Couple to Be", well thats what Jordan says anyway, I've only known him ever since I had to work with him, that was like a year ago, but I feel that I've known him my whole life." said Alex. Wow that was impressively said even for Alex.

"Could you do up my zipper at the back, I'm having trouble" said Alex

"Hhhmmm…. I don't know, maybe you should go and ask Joe Jonas, but I think he much rather like it undone" I teased

"That goes for you as we Mrs Miley Jonas" snapped Alex "fine I'll give in" as I zipped up Alex at the back, don't know what made her angry, probably worried about her date with Joe, and if he will turn up to be like Zac Efron or Cameron Baits, I'm sure it will work out, as she says she trusts him.

**(Alex's POV) **

At last Miley and I were out of the dressing room, god Miley was fussy when it came to hair and make up, worse than my mother actually, and everything had to be perfect.

"Finally Miley's done with playing "Alex Barbie" LOL!" I said

"You look gorgeous" said Joe as he smiled at me, he too had changed into his performing clothes which were composed of grey jeans and dark grey striped shirt and topped of with a black vest and white tie, his hair the usual messy straight.

"I could say the same for you" I said as I winked at him.

"OK, Jonas Bothers we need you on stage in about two minutes, everything is already set up but be ready" said the Director

"OK, come one people lets go" said Kevin as Jordan kissed him good luck.

"Yup" said Nick as he smiled at Miley

"Gook luck" I told Joe, while I kissed him on the cheek.

"That goes for you to" he replied

"OK, to start of the "Miley Cyrus and Alex Potter Concert" please welcome the Jonas Brothers" shouted the announcer.

Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty  
conversations

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
Cuz hugs are overrated just FYI

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
now my heart's in two  
Oohh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's you  
I gave my all for you  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Once the Jonas Brothers we finished performing Miley and I ran onto stage.

"Ok, Thank You for all the fans that are hear tonight, we are starting of with a song Miley and I wrote, hope you like it is called "Since you've Been Gone" and its talking about the ups and downs of a relationship"

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

Miley and I sung our hearts out and the audience loved it. The change over was also really good, no mess ups, we managed to remodel ourselves in a whole three minutes and fifty five seconds, that's how long burning up lasted. Finally Miley and the Jonas Brothers and I could change.

"Woooow! That was hot stuff!" shouted Miley as we went backstage.

"Tell us about you were great Miles" said Nick

"Thank You, Nick" smiled Miley

"LOL! Ok Miley enough flirting the quicker we change the quicker you can go out with your lovely Nick" I said, Miley knew that she could take advantage if me since we were both going out, DAM IT, another round of Alex Barbie.

**Girls Dressing Room**

"OMG!" I know what you should wear!" said Miley

"Great" I rolled my eyes "What" I asked as I raised an eyebrow I had to admit when it came to date Miley sure knew how to dress other people up.

"Ok, it's this white skirt, with these black Mary Janes, and this singlet under this cotton blue pull over, with this black head band oh and this black belt with this pearl necklace and these diamond heart earrings" said Miley "I nearly forgot this black "Dior" handbag"

"OK, but don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked in awe.

"Of course not! He'll love it"

"I'm not dressing myself for him, I'm dressing for myself" I said, even though I knew it wasn't true. "But what are you wearing?"

"Oh, I'm wearing this green holster neck, these brown skinnies these green boots and laying on the gold bling" She said as she pointed at random places around the room.

"Cool, ok better get going" I said "Were still going to the hotel by limo right?"

"Nick, Joe, You and I are" she replied "Jordan and Kevin are taking a different Limo to the after party"

"Ok, so better get going, bye Miles, Nick have fun, enjoy the movie!" I shouted as Joe and I walked out the door.

"You two, don't stay out to late we have to get up early tomorrow!" shouted back Miley

**(Joe's POV)**

I felt like a nervous wreck, I didn't want to stuff anything up with Alex, she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and she liked me back so I had to play my cards in a straight line.

"I heard that the restaurant here is five stars" I said smooth most I though sexy beyond compare.

"Joe" Alexandra stopped and turned around to look at me "Joseph Adam Jonas, I know that you like me but talk to me like you would talk to any other girl, you don't get points for sounding grownup" she said

"Good to know" I said, I was going to tell the truth "to be honest I was so anxious about going out with you for the fear you weren't going to like me"

"How about I give you this to cure your anxiety" she replied, and she reached up and kissed me. One word: wow! It wasn't one of those desperado kisses when the girl is just pissing herself to get in your pants well in this case mine, even though I'm still virgin. It was one of those soulful, slow and romantic kisses, god she was good.

"Wow" I said as I momentarily blushed.

"Ditto" she said as she two was red faced.

**(Jordan's POV)**

Kevin and I were here, at the after party. The dance floor was surprisingly big, I loved they way I knew how to do dirty dancing, I felt Kevin's member against me become hard. I also loved how Kevin's hands grip my waist, but I needed more of him. I don't think that I've ever felt about anyone else before.

"I'm sorry Kevin" I whispered in his ear "got to get myself a drink." As I walked across the dance floor so guys wolf whistled at me, animals, honestly. When I grabbed myself a punch I swallowed two contraceptive pills so I could do it with Kevin and I'm pretty sure by his growing length he felt the same way.

"Hey Kev," I said secludedly "Let's go somewhere quiet" I said as I pulled him across the dance floor into a medium sized walk in wardrobe and I locked the door. "I can finally give you your reward" It all happened so quickly, he landed on me kissing me like crazy. I stopped him for a second as I played with the buttons of his red shirt, then I finally unbuttoned them, my hands wondered over the plains of his chest, I felt his skin relax under my touch. His hands wondered up my shirt as he pulled it off. He stared kissing me again as he moved to my bra strap, after about eighteen goes I said "Your useless, you'll never get into the Olympics for undressing girls" and I reached back and undid my bra as it fell to the floor. He cupped my breasts as he started to lick my ear. I moaned softly. His thumb grazed over my nipple slowly as he started at my mouth again. We were going more slowly than I expected but since it was going to be our first time and all I guessed that we were both anxious if we were doing everything right and all. He started unbuttoning my pants as he dragged my panties down with them. DAM him, why was the girl always the one to be undressed first. I started to get annoyed, fore play was nice but I needed him, so did he, I guessed by the size of his length. I unbuttoned his pants, and he dragged them down for me, then I started playing with the hem of his boxers as I slowly dragged them down. Then I looked.

"At least seven inches, impressive!" I said

"Thanks" he said "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, that just made me laugh and kiss him.

"Of course, and don't worry I already have take a contraceptive" I said

Finally I could feel him at my entrance. I bit my lip as he entered my extremely slowly. He to probably knew that first time sex for girls was extremely painful. I whimpered at the pain as he stopped, my breathing became shaky. At last the pain became pleasure as he started thrusting into me harder, but I knew he was still holding back.

"Kev, the pains gone" he responded as his thrust became a lot faster, I started to moan, Kevin hushed me with his kisses. My body clenched around him, I was starting to pant as a very enjoyable feeling started to build up. My breaths started to turn into desperate gasps as Kevin breathing also became shallower and increased in speed. Kevin started to grow inside me again.

"Kevin..." I moaned, that just made him grow even further inside of me. My back arched as I closed my eyes tightly. I grabbed onto his back and I dug my nails into him. Finally I released, I was in ecstasy, no more than two thrusts after I felt him also release into me.

"That was" he said

"Amazing..." I said as I cut him off.

**(Miley's POV)**

"This is going to be fun!" I said as Nick and I walked into the cinema.

"Tell me about it, we make the perfect couple, you're so bouncy, and I love that about you." Replied Nick as he blushed "forget I said that"

"It's ok, I feel the same way" I said, Nick was so cute, we both like each other but we have weird ways of showing it. Even though is so "bouncy" when I like someone it's like a mental mute, I just don't know what to say.

"So what's your favourite movie?" he asked

"The Notebook" I replied "It's just soooooooo romantic, what's yours?"

"I like a really childish movie" said Nick and blushed.

"What is it? I won't laugh" I Miley

"A Bridge to Tarabithia" said Nick "It's just so sad how Lesley dies, even after watching it tears rolled down my face… What the hell am I saying, I'm telling my crush that I cried in a kids movie"

"I like a guy that's not afraid to show his emotions" I said Nick was so sensitive at times.

"Well then did I tell you the time where I cried because I saw a dead bird?" He asked jokingly, must mean he wants me to like him.


End file.
